


It Always Comes As A Surprise

by misura



Category: due South
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Comes As A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted September 2008

"Ray? Are you dead?"

"Yes, Fraser, I'm dead." Ray opened his eyes. The sky was still blue. "That's why I'm lying here, talking to you. 'cause I'm dead."

His head hurt. His head _really_ hurt.

"Well, I ... wasn't sure." Fraser eyed him in a way that Ray could only think of as suspicious. As if he wasn't _quite_ sure Ray was being completely honest with him.

"Oh, come on, Fraser! Of course I'm not dead! What kind of stupid question is that?"

In spite of his head hurting, Ray would have gotten up to emphasize his point, except that at that exact moment, Dief chose to check if Ray was still alive the wolf way, which seemed to involve pouncing on his chest (which kind of hurt too, now that Ray thought about it) and licking his face, Ray's muffled protests notwithstanding.

"Diefenbaker, enough." Fraser came into view again, a little closer than before, from which Ray concluded he'd climbed down from the ledge. "You," Fraser told him, "are not dead. Wolves don't lick dead animals, you know - or dead people, I suppose."

"Yeah, tell me something I didn't know." Ray hadn't known that bit about wolves, but he figured it wasn't really something he needed or wanted to know anyway. Fraser opened his mouth, and Ray realized his slip. "That was a rhetorical ... something."

Fraser looked slightly disappointed, but seemed to accept Ray's turning down another dose of Mountie wisdom.

"Hey," Ray started. "That thing you said." Fraser raised one eyebrow. "Before I fell," Ray clarified. "Can you say it again?"

Fraser blinked. "Why, certainly, if you wish."

"I wish," said Ray. "I do."

Fraser cleared his throat, looking slightly embarrassed. "Ray, look out, you're about to - well, technically there followed some words after that, but I'm afraid that as I did not, in fact, get to speak them, I'm not entirely sure if I ought to repeat them. More, I'm not entirely sure what they were."

Ray chuckled and wondered if he'd busted a rib.

"I love you, too," he said.


End file.
